Missing You
by Her Clear Skies
Summary: It's Christmas day! However, Olive and Fletcher cannot seem to get into the "Christmas Spirit"...could it be because they are lovesick? A cute Holiday story. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

***thank you to all my reviewers who reviewed for: True Love?**

**So it's the holidays and I felt like I had to write a Fanfiction for the occasion. **

**I would like to wish you all now a wonderful Holidays! Enjoy!**

_Quote: "When you feel alone, just look at the spaces between your fingers, remember that in those spaces you can see my fingers locked with yours forever."_

"Merry Christmas!" Chyna exclaimed as she barged though the Doyle's front door, her parents and brother steps behind. It was Christmas and Olive and her family were spending their Christmas day with Chyna and her family for the first time. Every since she could remember, Olive would spend Christmas day with Fletcher and his parents. Each year they would have a big dinner then open up Christmas presents by the warm fire. It was a tradition that had started when they were little. However this year, the Quimby family was out of town to spend Christmas with family, so the Doyle's were spending Christmas with the Parks.

"Merry Christmas" Olive replied tediously. Ever since Olive woke up she wasn't able to get into the "Christmas spirit."

"Why so glum?" Chyna asked after her parents and Cameron greeted Olive and made way for the kitchen were Olive's parents were located. Olive shrugged. "Cheer up, it's Christmas, the most wonderful time of the year!" Chyna sang.

"I don't know," Olive tugged her straight long blond hair behind her ear. "It just doesn't feel like Christmas."

Chyna eyed her best friend. The look on Olive's face told Chyna something was definitely not right. She wrapped her arm around Olive's shoulder and guided her to the kitchen where Olive's parents had prepared a five star meal, hoping the smell of the food would lift her spirits.

Olive bit her lip and pulled out a chair for herself, sighing as she sat down.

Dinner went by slow. Olive tried her best to act as if nothing was bothering her by talking during dinner and giving her best fake laugh at appropriate times. She thought she had done well in convincing everyone, but she could feel Chyna eyeballing her at times.

After dinner was finished, Olive excused herself from the table and sat down on the one person loveseat by the fire. She stared at the dancing orange flames allowing her mind to wander off. She couldn't put her finger on what was bothering her. Olive loved Christmas; it was her favourite time of the year. She always dressed in her dorky holiday sweaters and Santa hats on Christmas, but instead, she was wearing a pale pink long sleeve shirt with jeans. Olive toyed with the ends of her shirt and sighed.

Chyna came in the room and sat on the arm of the loveseat. In silence, she stared at the Christmas tree. "It's beautiful" Chyna whispered after a moment. Olive looked up at her best friend and smiled. Olive had to admit, it was beautiful. She and Fletcher always had a tradition to help each other put up their Christmas trees on the first weekend of December as their parents put up the lights on the house.

Chyna walked over to the tree and toyed with one of the hanging ornaments. She unhooked one of them, grazing her thumb over it before handing it over to Olive. It was a red ornament with a picture of Olive and Fletcher printed on the side. She remembered the day like it was yesterday. They were six at the time and their mothers had forced them into wearing the dorkiest sweaters they had ever seen. They were hugging each other tightly in the photo wearing the same perfect smiles. Olive giggled handing the ornament back to Chyna.

"How long ago was this?" Chyna smiled, staring at the picture.

"We are six in that photo" Olive replied, thinking back to that Christmas night a small smile appearing on her lips.

"It's cute" Chyna put the ornament back in its rightful spot. "So you want to go eat some desert?" Chyna poked Olive. "My mom made your favourite double fudge chocolate cake."

Olive couldn't say no to double fudge chocolate cake. She gave a real laugh and linked arms with Chyna as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Hold on a sec" Chyna said. She unlinked arms with Olive. "Go on, I will meet you in the kitchen." Olive nodded and headed to the kitchen. Chyna secretly went to her jacket and pulled out a small present from her pocket. She crept along the floor and slid it to the back of the Christmas tree unnoticed. Silently smiling, she made way for the kitchen.

"Present time!" Cameron announced excitedly as he dug under the tree for his presents. Chyna and Olive were handed their presents and soon wrapping paper was flung into the air.

"It's perfect!" Chyna announced holding up the silk scarf Olive had gotten her. She wrapped it around her neck. "I love it!" The two girls hugged each other.

"It's just what I wanted!" Cameron exclaimed admiring his new gaming system from his parents.

"This is for you," Chyna's parents handed her a present.

"And it looks like this last one is for you, Olive." Cameron said, grabbing a small present from under the tree and handing it to her. Olive stared at the perfectly wrapped present. Grabbing the present, Olive skimmed her finger over the pattern of the wrapping paper. As everyone else was opening their presents, Olive silently unwrapped hers. Underneath the Christmas wrapping paper was a dark blue velvet box. On top of the box was a small card. It read:

Dear, Olive

Merry Christmas!

Love, Fletcher

It wasn't much but Olive couldn't help but smile. She suddenly felt warm inside as the corners of her lips twitched upward. She had figured it out. He was the reason. Her Christmas felt completely out of place because he wasn't there with her. The sudden feeling she got inside was like something she had never experienced before. She missed him.

Chyna eyed her best friend with a knowing smile. "Open it," She whispered.

Olive's breath hitched in her throat as she opened the box. Inside was a silver heart-shaped locket. Olive gasped, along with everyone else in the room.

"It's beautiful" Olive heard someone say but she was too busy focusing on the beauty of the locket to recognize the voice.

Olive exhaled. Slowly, she opened the locket. One side of the locket had the picture of the two of them when they were younger; the same one which was on the ornament. The other side of the locket had the word, forever.

"Awww!" Sounded some more voices.

Olive could not erase the smile on her face no matter how hard she tried. Secretly, Olive felt a lump in her throat form and tears threatening to fall, but she would not let them. At that moment, Olive couldn't decide whether she was more happy or sad. She was mirthful about the locket and what was inside, but she also felt sorrowful that she wasn't spending her Christmas with the one person who made her Christmas joyful.

As voices chatted around her, Olive stared at the word forever carved into the locket thinking, what does it mean?

After the last present was open, and members from both families were scattered around the living room talking, Olive excused herself and went to her room.

Olive sat on her bed tracing her finger across the locket. She didn't know if she felt like crying tears of joy or screaming in frustration. She settled for a sigh as she lay back on her bed, her head landing softly on her pillow. I miss him, were the only words going through her mind. Olive tightly closed her eyes hoping when she opened them she would be waking up from a nightmare and it would be Christmas morning again where Fletcher was there with her. However that was not the case. There was a knock on her bedroom door after many moments of silence, and Chyna walked in.

"Hey" she said softly closing the door behind her.

"Hi" Olive responded, her eyes back on the locket in her hand.

"I had a wonderful time tonight" She said.

Olive continued to stare at the locket, not knowing how to respond. She _had_ had a good time, she just felt like everything was messed up, and a large part of her wished Fletcher was there with her. "Me too" Olive finally said.

Chyna sat on the edge of Olive's bed. "You miss him" she whispered.

Olive was in no mood to argue so she just nodded swiftly. Chyna looked up at her friend's sad face than at the locket. "It's a gorgeous locket" she stated.

"It is," Olive replied truthfully. "I don't know how he managed to get it under the tree though without me noticing it." Olive laughed softly. "I always watch the number of presents grow each year and when I see my name on one of carefully wrapped unknown objects, I examine it and try to guess what is inside."

Chyna smiled. "He asked me to do it for him."

"What?" Olive questioned.

"He wanted you to be surprised so he asked me to put it under the tree right before we opened presents."

Olive hugged Chyna. "You're a good friend" she whispered in her ear.

"Why don't you give him a call?" Chyna suggested softly when they broke apart.

"No I can't" Olive said. "He's probably eating dinner or something."

Chyna looked at Olive's bedside clock. "At nine o'clock at night?"

"Lots of people eat dinner at this hour" Olive protested.

"I don't know any" Chyna said. "Just call him. He's probably craving your voice as much as you're craving his."

"I don't know" Olive's voice trailed off.

Chyna pulled out her cell phone, and scrolled through her contacts list until she hit the one she wanted. She pressed the call button and handed the phone over to Olive. "It's ringing," she said.

"No I can't!" Olive threw the phone back to Chyna. Chyna grabbed the phone and placed it on Olive's ear.

"Hey Chyna" the familiar voice Olive had been yearning for hours said flatly through the phone. Olive glared at Chyna before taking the phone from her and holding it to her ear.

"I-It's not Chyna" Olive stuttered. "It's Olive."

"Really?" His voice became filled with happiness within seconds and even Chyna, who was standing out of ear shot, could tell by the growing smile on Olive's face.

"Really." Olive twirled a strand of blond hair around her finger in nervousness.

Chyna gave a knowing smile and silently excused herself from the room, closing the door behind her to give them privacy.

"How are you doing?" Fletcher asked.

"Okay" Olive sighed. "Christmas is not the same without you."

"No it's not" Fletcher agreed.

"Thank you for the locket" Olive said, the smile on her face never disappearing.

Fletcher gave a breathed laugh. "You're welcome. Were you surprised?"

Olive giggled, "very."

Olive ran he finger over the locket and smiled. She couldn't think of a better time than that moment, so she gathered all the courage she had and after a long moment of silence she voiced softly, "I miss you."

It took Fletcher a moment to corral what she had said and when he had, he couldn't help but smile. "I miss you too." He replied.

On the other side of Olive's bedroom door, Chyna gave a little clap of glee.

**A/N: I wasn't actually planning on this chapter to be so long. I wanted to write this story in what I call skeleton writing, which is just the basics of the story. I think I did that but anyone who truly knows me, knows I like my writing to continue on with lots of detail.**

**I've always wanted a locket for Christmas, or just in general, which is why I chose it as Olive's present. I chose a scarf for Chyna's present because my friend just gave me the cutest scarf in the world and I can't take it off! And as for Cameron's present, I could think of much of what a teenage boy would want. **

**I really like this story and I hope you do to. This is my Christmas present to all my readers. **

**I am planning for this short story to have one more chapter in Fletchers POV…..if I get many good reviews, (15 reviews minimum) I will post the next chapter on Christmas. **

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Firstly I would like to thank you all for your reviews, they made me beyond happy! And second I have never asked for minimum reviews before, the only reason I did it for this story is because I know not many people like to read Christmas Fanfictions. However, I did get much more reviews than usual, so I may do that again some time. **

**Secondly…Merry Christmas! I hope your Christmas is filled with lots of love, joy and happiness!**

_Quote: "Distance means so little when someone means so much."_

"Merry Christmas!" Fletcher's six year old cousin Gracie yelled as she ran down the drive way her long blond hair dancing in the wind. As she was steps away from Fletcher, Gracie jumped in the air landing in Fletcher's arms and Fletcher spun her around. As he put her down, she refused to let go of him, her grip on his waist becoming tighter.

Fletcher chuckled. "Merry Christmas" he replied with affectation.

Fletcher's Aunt and Uncle ran out of the house to greet the Quimby's. Fletcher hugged his relatives and gave his very best smile but couldn't help but feel that everything was wrong. Fletcher didn't understand why, but he could tell his whole happy attitude was all an act. Underneath his smile, he felt heavyhearted.

He thought he would be excited to spend Christmas with his family but for some reason he wasn't. This was his first Christmas since Fletcher could remember that he was not spending with the Doyle family. Every year they had the same tradition. Each family would make different types of food, and then they would have a huge dinner and open up presents by the warm fire. Some years they would even end the night with an old Christmas movie which Fletcher and Olive would fall asleep to.

"Come with me Fletcher!" Gracie exclaimed grabbing Fletchers hand. "I wanna show you what Santa brought me!" The young girl led Fletcher though the French doors of her house and to the living room where the Christmas tree was brightly lit. Fletcher stared at the decorated tree in awe. It reminded him greatly of the one standing tall in his living room. He and Olive spent hours putting it up and decorating it. After his tree was up, they spent another couple hours putting up the Doyle's Christmas tree. It was part of their holiday tradition.

Fletcher made his way to the tree searching for that one red ornament that always put a smile on his face. After searching half the tree, Fletcher realized his ornament would not be present on his relative's tree.

"Fletcher?" Gracie asked, confused at her cousins sudden actions.

Fletcher blinked. "Sorry" he whispered. The little girl gave Fletcher a short hug.

"I missed you" She said softly.

"I missed you too, kiddo" Fletcher replied, running his fingers though Gracie's blond hair. "So what did Santa bring you this year?"

Gracie grabbed Fletchers hand again and led him to a small room filled with toys. The room was painted bright pink along with many neon coloured posters hung on the wall and as soon as Fletcher walked into the room, he felt like he had accidently made a wrong turn to Munchkin Land.

"Look!" Gracie exclaimed holding a colourful unopened box in Fletcher's face. Fletcher stared bewildered at the box, no clue what was inside it.

"What is it?" Fletcher asked.

Gracie pointed her fingers to two bubble letters in the top right corner of the box. "Tie Die" the girl sounded out the words with no problems. For a six year old, Gracie was really bright which excessively reminded Fletcher of Olive's intelligents. "See" Gracie pointed to the picture on the box. "You take a white shirt, then you put it in a bunch of pretty colors, then you end up with a colourful shirt with different size circles." Fletcher nodded in understanding. He and Olive had done tie die before. They were ten at the time and made a giant mess on the Doyle's kitchen floor. Luckily for them, their moms had put plastic on the floor before they had started so they didn't do any permanent damage. He missed those days.

Dinner went by extremely slow. All they talked about throughout dinner was adult stuff Fletcher did not understand. Fletcher got the rare question like how's school going? Do you have a girlfriend? But other than that, he was silent. Fletcher almost felt like he was in another world. Dinner with the Doyle's was fun and entertaining, and not to mention embarrassing, but at least Fletcher didn't sit there playing with his food. He sighed, putting his fork down and excusing himself to visit the restroom.

After dessert was finished, and Fletcher was only half full, he found himself sitting on the floor by the tepid fire. He had come to the conclusion that Christmas at his relative's house was boring and he missed his usual Christmas traditions, Olive being the main one.

He scrolled through the contact list of his cell phone, debating whether or not he should call Olive and wish her a Merry Christmas. He decided that she was probably having too much fun with Chyna and forgot all about him. Sighing, he closed his contact list and stared at the background picture of his cell phone. It was a picture of he and Olive which was also on an ornament both his family and Olive's family owned. In the picture they were six and their mothers had forced them into wearing the dorkiest sweaters they had ever seen. They were hugging each other tightly in the photo wearing the same perfect smiles.

Fletcher smiled and snapped his phone shut. Closing his eyes, he imagined Olive opening up the present he had secretly gotten her. He couldn't thank Chyna enough for helping him in surprising Olive. Fletcher knew Olive counted the presents under her tree each night, watching the number of presents grow and finding out which present was from whom.

"Who are you thinking about?" Fletcher was cut out of his daze, startled by Gracie jumping onto his lap.

After his heartbeat slowed down, Fletcher eyed the girl. "What do you mean?"

"You have that same look on your face I get when I stare at Quinton." Gracie declared, poking Fletcher in the chest.

Fletcher continued to eye the blue eyed girl dumbfounded. "Who's Quinton?"

"The guy I like" Gracie announced.

"But you're six" Fletcher alleged. "When I was six, I thought girls had cooties."

Gracie shrugged like it was no big deal. "Either way, you were thinking about the girl you like." Fletcher frowned thinking about Gracie's hypothesis. Again, Fletcher eyed the girl.

"You know" he shifted Gracie in his lap. "You look a lot like the girl I was thinking about." Now that Fletcher had said it, he realized how true the statement was. Besides the eyes, Gracie could be Olive's twin. The long blond hair, pale face, beautiful smile, and scary smarts.

"Is that what you asked Santa for this year?" Gracie asked curiously.

"Hm?" He stared blankly at the girl.

"Did you ask Santa to make the girl you like fall in love with you?"

"I don't think it works like that" Fletcher stated deep in thought. "Besides, I want her to fall in love with the real me." Gracie nodded, but Fletcher knew she didn't understand what he meant.

"So what did you ask Santa for then?"

Fletcher thought about the question for a moment. He hadn't written letters to Santa since he was nine. Fletcher scratched his head. "I didn't exactly ask him for anything this year."

"Then what did he bring you?"

Fletcher thought about the question for a moment, quickly coming up with a reasonable response. "He sort of skipped my house this year. I guess I am just too old for presents." Fletcher did a fake sigh.

"You're never too old for presents!" Gracie exclaimed. She got off Fletcher's lap and made her way to the Christmas tree, digging though the pile of presents. When she found the one she was looking for, she gave it to Fletcher yelling "Present time!"

When all family members were gathered by the Christmas tree, Fletcher finally got the okay to open his present. Underneath the wrapping paper was a new paint set and canvas. Instantly, images of what Fletcher wanted to fill the blank canvas with flooded his mind. Sceneries, animals, random people, buildings were all images that popped into his mind, however none of them felt just right to paint.

As Gracie opened up some more of her presents, Fletchers mom handed him a card. He eye balled the card before taking it in his hand and ripping it open. On the cover of the card was a picture of a young girl and boy making a snowman together. Without even opening up the card he knew who it was from. The inside of the card read:

To, Fletcher

I hope you have a wonderful Christmas!

Love, Olive

The card was just enough to make Fletchers Christmas. A small smiled appeared on his lips as he re-read the card over again. He knew right then he would fill the blank canvas with a picture of her; someone he had never gotten the courage to paint before. Gracie eyed her older cousin with a knowing smile.

"Is is from the girl you like?" Gracie asked giggling.

Fletcher suddenly felt all eyes on him and blushed. Fletcher look up at his parents then to his Aunt and Uncle who were all staring at him waiting for the answer. "No, just my best friend" he finally said, knowing that they could all probably see right through his white lie.

Later, Fletcher found himself sitting on the porch to his relative's house staring at his cell phone again debating whether or not to call Olive. He desperately wanted to, he was craving her voice, however, he could not find the courage to hit the call button.

"Just call her." Fletcher fumbled with the phone in his hand as Gracie silently came up behind him scaring him for the second time that night.

Fletcher put a hand to his chest. "You have got to stop doing that."

Gracie shrugged and sat on the porch swing pumping her legs back and forth. "You'll never know until you try." She sang.

"When did my six year old cousin become my mentor?" Fletcher asked to no one in particular.

"Since you're too scared to tell the girl you like how you really feel."

Fletcher sighed. "It's not that easy, it's-" he paused. "Complicated."

"You miss her right?" the little girl questioned. She was right. Fletcher missed her greatly, however he did not say a word; he just gave a slight nod. "Then call her and tell her that. What's the worst that can happen? Besides it is Christmas, the time for miracles."

Fletcher stayed silent, mouth ajar, staring at his bright young cousin. He felt like throughout the whole conversation he was talking to a teenager, not his six year old cousin. Just then his phone went off blasting a melody through the speakers. His eyes went wide as he silently prayed it was Olive calling. He looked at the caller ID and felt his heart drop to his feet as he read the name; Chyna. He decided he could not ignore her call so he picked up.

"Hey Chyna" Fletcher said flatly through the phone. There was a long pause and Fletcher suddenly wondered if she had hung up.

"I-It's not Chyna" Olive stuttered. "It's Olive." Fletcher felt his stomach give a little flop of joy.

"Really?" His voice became filled with happiness within seconds and he could tell Gracie knew he was talking to the girl he had been thinking about all evening.

"Really." Olive said. He could feel her smile though the phone.

Gracie gave a knowing smile and silently excused herself from the porch, closing the glass door behind her.

"How are you doing?" Fletcher finally asked.

"Okay" Olive sighed. "Christmas is not the same without you."

"No it's not" Fletcher agreed the smile on his face never disappearing.

"Thank you for the locket" Olive said.

Fletcher gave a breathed laugh. "You're welcome. Were you surprised?"

Olive giggled, "very."

Silence filled the phone and Fletcher was wondering if she was staring at the locket. Suddenly she spoke softly though the phone saying those three words Fletcher had been craving. "I miss you." She said.

It took Fletcher a moment to corral what she had said and when he had, he couldn't help but smile. "I miss you too." He replied.

Standing on the other side of the glass door, Gracie gave a small smile.

**A/N: So did you like it? **

**I tried my best to make this chapter and the first chapter alike but completely different. I wanted them to have the same story line but different ideas (I hope this makes sense). There were some parts of this chapter (like the end) that I just copied and pasted from the first chapter and changed a few words. However, to be honest, I felt like this chapter was all over the place and didn't really have a strong plot line. Please, tell me what you think.**

**So I know many people of all different ages read FanFictions, so I was very very careful with what I wrote for this particular story. Some of you may have been able to tell that my writing in some parts changed a bit. **

**Also, I would like to mention that I know many people do not spend Christmas time with their friends, they spend it with their families, however 95% of my family lives in Italy and my family lives in Canada, so we usually spends Christmas with some friends. **

**Once again, I would like to wish you all a wonderful holidays however you celebrate.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
